YouTube
thumb|YouTube Logo YouTube ist ein am 15. Februar 2005 von den drei ehemaligen PayPal-Mitarbeitern Chad Hurley, Steve Chen und Jawed Kari gegründetes Videoportal mit Sitz in San Bruno, Kalifornien, auf dem die Benutzer kostenlos Video-Clips ansehen und hochladen können. Name Der Begriffsteil „Tube“ (eigentlich: Röhre) bezeichnet umgangssprachlich einen Fernseher, abgeleitet von der darin traditionell verwendeten „cathode ray tube“ (dt. Kathodenstrahlröhre). Der Name im Ganzen (wörtlich: DuRöhre) kann auf Deutsch mit „Du sendest“ wiedergegeben werden. ursprünglich stand hier "Deine Glotze", was allerdings wohl "YourTube" wäre. Technik YouTube verwendet als Webserver eine modifizierte Version von Lighttpd mit verbesserter Lastverteilung. Zum Speichern der publizierten Videofilme kommt das Flash-Video-Format (Dateinamenserweiterung .flv) zum Einsatz. Später hat das Unternehmen allerdings angefangen, seine Videos auch in das H.264-Format zu konvertieren, welches auch von Apple genutzt wird, um auf dem iPhone Youtube-Videos abspielen zu können. Nutzung Die Popularität von YouTube lässt sich aus der großen Gemeinschaft erklären, die Video-Dateien hochladen, bewerten und kommentieren kann. YouTube ist seit seiner Gründung rasant zum führenden Videoportal im Internet aufgestiegen. Derzeit (März 2008) geht man von einem Marktanteil in den USA von etwa 73 Prozent aus. Nach dem Erfolg von YouTube versuchen in Deutschland die privaten Fernsehsender, auf den Zug aufzuspringen. Im August 2006 bekannte sich RTL als Initiator der Video-Community Clipfish, nur wenige Wochen später beteiligte sich ProSiebenSat.1 Media mit 30 Prozent am Konkurrenten MyVideo. Dennoch ist YouTube auch in Deutschland weiterhin Marktführer. Sprachen & Lokale Partner Das Interface von Youtube ist in 12 verschiedene Sprachversionen verfügbar: Chinesisch, Holländisch, Englisch, Französisch, Deutsch, Japanisch, Koreanisch, Polnisch, Portugiesisch, Russisch]] und Spanisch. Youtube arbeitet mit nationalen Partnern zusammen, die für das Portal Material bereit stellen. Wer z.B. die deutsche Version von Youtube ansteuert (de.youtube.com), dem wird auf der Startseite in der Kategorie „Promotete Videos“ Filmmaterial von Partnern wie dem Sender ZDF, dem Fußballverein FC Bayern München oder der Zeitung Financial Times Deutschland angeboten. Statistik Täglich werden etwa 65.000 neue Videos hochgeladen und 100 Millionen Clips angesehen (Stand: Oktober 2006). Von Nutzern beanstandete oder als anstößig gemeldete Videos werden von YouTube-Mitarbeitern überprüft und gegebenenfalls gelöscht. Finanzierung Im November 2005 erhielt YouTube 3,5 Millionen US-Dollar vom Sequoia Capital. Die Bewertung von YouTube stieg von 600 Millionen US-Dollar im Frühjahr 2006 auf 1,5 Milliarden US-Dollar im Herbst des Jahres. Laut einem Bericht der Zeitung New York Post waren Gesellschaften wie Viacom, Disney, AOL, eBay und Rupert Murdochs News. – die Muttergesellschaft der New York Post – an einem Kauf von YouTube interessiert. Murdochs Medienimperium hat im Jahre 2005 durch den Kauf des Portals MySpace für 580 Millionen US-Dollar einen neuen Internet-Kaufrausch eingeläutet. Nach anfänglicher Zurückhaltung begann YouTube im August 2007 mit Werbeeinblendungen bei Videos ausgewählter Partner. Videos, die von Privatpersonen hochgeladen wurden, sollen vorerst nicht mit Werbung gekoppelt werden. Kritik Video-Qualität Wie auch beim vergleichbaren Portal MyVideo wird die meist geringe Qualität der Filme von Kritikern bemängelt, die unter anderem durch die maximale Videos bis zu 1 GB gleichzeitig hochladen]) hervorgerufen wird; bei einigen Videos stimmen auch Film- und Tonspur nicht überein. Videos mit fragwürdigem Inhalt Obwohl es laut den Nutzungsbedingungen von YouTube nicht erlaubt ist, Videos mit rassistischem und/oder hetzerischem Inhalt hochzuladen, werden diese Videos, nachdem sie von Zuschauern als unangebracht deklariert wurden, bisweilen nicht gelöscht, sondern lediglich nur noch für registrierte Nutzer zugänglich gemacht. Wenn überhaupt, denn dies gilt zum Beispiel für Aufzeichnungen von Reden und Ansprachen Adolf Hitlers nicht: Trotz dieses sogenannten flaggen werden diese Inhalte weder gesondert behandelt, noch, was das deutsche Recht und auch die Nutzungsbedingungen von YouTube fordern, gelöscht. Da bei einer Registrierung keine Altersverifizierung durchgeführt wird, stößt YouTube vor allem bei Jugendschützern und deutschen Medien auf Kritik. Ein Beitrag von Report Mainz im August 2007 berichtete, dass bei YouTube diverse rassistische und volksverhetzende Videoclips verfügbar seien, die trotz mehrerer Hinweise seitens des Reporterteams und der Jugendmedienschutz-Einrichtung jugendschutz.net nicht gelöscht wurden. Daraufhin kündigte der Zentralrat der Juden strafrechtliches Vorgehen gegen YouTube an. Urheberrechtsverletzungen Ein weiterer Kritikpunkt liegt darin, dass es beim Hochladen von Videos durch die Nutzer vielfach zu Urheberrechtsverletzungen kommt. Viele Benutzer schätzen YouTube jedoch genau aus diesem Grund, da sie so an urheberrechtlich geschütztes Material kommen, ohne dafür bezahlen zu müssen. Nach der geltenden amerikanischen Rechtsprechung muss YouTube urheberrechtlich geschützte Inhalte erst nach einer Abmahnung durch die Rechteinhaber löschen (Opt-Out-Verfahren). Am 14. Juli 2006 wurde YouTube von US-Journalist Robert Tur auf 150.000 US-Dollar verklagt, weil ein von ihm aufgezeichnetes Video ohne seine Zustimmung veröffentlicht wurde. Im Dezember 2006 forderte ein Konsortium der japanischen Unterhaltungsindustrie das Videoportal auf, durch japanisches Copyright geschütztes Bild- und Filmmaterial von der Seite zu entfernen. Im März 2007 kündigte der US-amerikanische Medienkonzern Viacom eine Schadensersatzklage gegen YouTube wegen Urheberrechtsverletzungen an. Es gehe dabei um eine Schadenersatzsumme von einer Milliarde US-Dollar. Zuvor hatte Viacom, zu dem Fernsehsender wie MTV oder Comedy Central gehören, gefordert, dass mehr als 100.000 Videos von den YouTube-Seiten entfernt werden. Lizenzübertragung an YouTube In den Geschäftsbedingungen behält sich YouTube vor, hochgeladene Inhalte (Videos) weiterzuverkaufen oder zu lizenzieren, ohne den Autor vorher fragen zu müssen. Authentizität der Inhalte Ebenso wie andere Online-Dienste mit Social-Networking-Charakter wird YouTube zunehmend als Plattform für Guerilla-Marketing genutzt. Die Authentizität von Inhalten ist häufig nur schwierig zu beurteilen. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit erregten in der Vergangenheit unter anderem ein politisches Video, das sich kritisch mit dem ehemaligen US-amerikanischen Präsidentschaftskandidaten Al Gore und seinem Engagement für eine Reduzierung des Ausstoßes von Treibhausgasen beschäftigte, sowie die tagebuchartigen Veröffentlichungen einer Videobloggerin mit Pseudonym lonelygirl15, welche den vermeintlichen Alltag eines vorgeblich streng religiös erzogenen 16-jährigen US-Teenagers namens „Bree“ zum Inhalt hatten. In beiden Fällen wurden Videos gezielt von Medienagenturen produziert, jedoch mit dem Anschein verbreitet, von Privatpersonen hergestellt und veröffentlicht worden zu sein. Kritische Stimmen, die bereits frühzeitig die Glaubhaftigkeit und den Ursprung der Videos in Frage stellten, hatten zunächst keinen negativen Einfluss auf die große Aufmerksamkeit und Beliebtheit, die die Veröffentlichungen jeweils erlangten. Im Falle des Al-Gore-Videos konnten Beziehungen der produzierenden Werbeagentur zum Mineralölkonzern Exxon und zum Automobilhersteller General Motors aufgezeigt werden. Auch ein im deutschsprachigen Raum bekanntes Video eines Beifahrers, der WM-Karten auf der Autobahn verliert, war gestellt. Solche Videos werden im Netzjargon als Fake oder auch Hoax bezeichnet. Auszeichnungen 2007 wurden die Gründer Steve Chen und Chad Hurley von der International Academy of Digital Arts and Sciences bei der 11. Verleihung des Webby Awards als Personen des Jahres mit einem Preis ausgezeichnet. Weblinks * Deutsche Internetpräsenz von YouTube * Internationale Internetpräsenz von YouTube (englisch) * Berichte über Trends und Videos auf Youtube aus Sicht der Medienkunst * YouTube – Kreativlabor oder Konkurrenz für „alte Medien“?, Tagesschau.de *Deutsches Interview mit Hurley vom Dezember 2007 auf WELT ONLINE